Back to Me
by Jimminy
Summary: Set after the events of the S4 finale. How do you cope when your world has been turned upside down?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bones, although if I did, we would have all left The End in the Beginning with a sense of satisfaction. But I digress, I do not own any othe characters and there's no point suing me because I'm poor.

**Back to Me**

Dr. Temperance Brennan had never believed that words could hold power over an individual. It just wasn't rational to believe that words alone could affect a human being, whether for the good or the bad. She pondered these things as she ran, the first time she had been inclined to do so in a very long time. The night was dark and the clouds were imminently threatening rain, which may have hindered her impulsive jog on a normal night, but tonight the bleakness fit her mood. With every staccato thud of her shoes on the concrete, his words echoed through her ears. Who are you? In that instant she had known what Angela had meant when she had told her about the power of words. Those three simple words, who are you, had literally stopped her breath short in her chest and produced a horrible aching she couldn't get rid of.

Her calves burned with exertion but she couldn't stop running. She panted heavily as she worked her way through the deserted streets of Washington D.C. She didn't know what time it was, or even where she was now, but she couldn't stop running. The pain in her legs and the burning in her lungs was nothing compared to the hideous ache she felt when she stopped to think about the sleeping man she had left in the hospital. Temperance Brennan was conflicted, there was no doubt about that. She understood the hurt she was feeling, after all they had been partners for years, and now he didn't even recognize her face. She could even explain away the anger, although she knew rationally none of this had been his fault. He had promised her after his "funeral" that he would never put her through this again, and yet here she was. She supposed the realization that bothered her the most was that those three little words, who are you, had broken her heart.

Rationally speaking, the human heart could not be broken. Rationally speaking, the human heart had absolutely no involvement in emotional connections. Yet despite her rationing, that pain in her chest refused to dissipate. She felt cold, inside and out, and it took her a moment to realize that the clouds had finally opened. She slowed her pace as she approached a familiar place. Their spot. She stopped at the bench and watched as the rain splashed into the reflecting pond at the base of the Washington Monument. He had always loved it here. It was symbolic to him, representative of the country he defended every day. Her clothes were soaked and her teeth chattered relentlessly, but the rain felt warm on her face. She realized then that she was crying.

She wrapped her arms around her body protectively as a sob escaped her lips. A boom of thunder echoed in the distance, mirroring her sorrow and she finally let herself go. How could this be happening? How had she let this happen? She should have known there had been something wrong with him, should have recognized the signs. She sobbed when she thought of how entrenched their lives were, how dependent she had become on him. Sweets had said they had formed a surrogate relationship, but she hadn't recognized the extent of that surrogacy until now. He had told her once that it was worth it, this pain that she was feeling as a result of his place in her life, and until this moment she hadn't accepted that place. She sobbed harder as the realization hit her like a bolt of lightning. She loved him. With every cell in her body, she loved him. And now he was gone, maybe forever.

She closed her eyes and pictured his face, his beautiful smile, the warm chocolaty depths of his eyes when he smiled for her. What would she do if he never smiled for her again? Seeley Booth, the sound of his name in her mind made her smile, even through her tears. She had never imagined when she had met that pigheaded, arrogant, alpha male, that he would completely and utterly own her heart. But his trust in her, his devotion to the right and the just, and simply by the way he had insinuated himself into her every day had opened her up to something she had never thought possible. She understood everything he and Angela had been trying to tell her for years. Love was real, it was powerful and confusing and absolutely everything. Her breath hitched as she regained her control and she sat for another moment, gazing at the sun peeking out over the horizon. She rose from the bench and cast a final sad glance at the pond before heading back towards the main road and her empty apartment.

She didn't know what would happen tomorrow. Would she go back to him or would she retreat, try and protect what remained of her shattered heart; would he smile with recognition or would the man she loved remain lost inside the shell that looked and smelled like Booth. She knew she couldn't go back to the life she had been leading yesterday. Couldn't go back to the life of solitude she used to embrace. It didn't feel like solitude since Booth, now it felt like aloneness, lonliness.

She thought back to the last words he had said to her before he had disappeared. "If something happens to me I want you to have my stuff…for a baby." Had he simply been easing his guilt at his previous refusal of her request or did he really want her to carry his child? And then she knew. It wasn't that he wanted her to carry his child, it was that he didn't want her to be alone, wanted her to have a piece of him forever if he didn't make it back to her himself. She had managed to convince herself that she had wanted his child because of his superior genetics but she understood now, after this night of revelations, that she had wanted to have a piece of him forever, in case he did leave. Of course, she had never expected him to leave so suddenly but he had given her his blessing, hadn't he?

She looked up in shock as she heard voices, and realized that she had made her way back to the hospital. Never had she been so completely lost in thought. The nurse smiled sadly in her direction and she turned towards his room, not ready to see the first faces of pity that would inevitably start once everyone heard that the Booth they knew was gone. Peering through the door she watched him sleeping peacefully. She had been watching him sleep for days, praying to his God to help him wake up. Now as she walked slowly toward his bed, she hoped he wouldn't. She couldn't bear to see that look of confusion on his face again. She stood at his side for a moment before leaning slowly and placing a gentle kiss on his bandaged brow.

"I'm going to do it Booth," she whispered softly, sitting down beside his bed. "I don't know if you'll understand and I hope you won't be angry with me, but I'm going to do it." He sighed in his sleep and she smiled gently, it reassured her that some parts of Booth were still there, even if some of him was lost. She picked up the pen and pad of paper on the table beside his bed and began to write.

_Booth,_

_I know that I can't imagine how hard this must be for you, not having your memories, but if you need me, I will be there. I know it upsets you to hurt people you don't recognize, even if it's unintentional, it's just who you are. I want to help you in any way I can. If that means staying away and letting you get your life back on track in your own way, I will respect that. _

_If there is absolutely anything I can do to help you, please know you can call me anytime. _

_I hope you're well and you know you will always have a place among us._

She sighed in frustration as she contemplated what to end her letter with. She willed her body not to write 'With Love'. She knew he wasn't ready for that but her body seemed to be doing a lot of its own volition tonight, or today or whatever it was now.

She gave a small sad smile and finally wrote _Bones_ across the bottom of the page. She knew he wouldn't know what it meant but it seemed so wrong not to. She slowly rose to her feet and placed another gentle kiss on his head. Reaching into her pocket she withdrew his cell phone and placed it quietly beside the folded note. She knew he had her information in his phone, she had put it in herself after he had called her for the third time in one night after forgetting her apartment number. That had been early in their partnership, and he hadn't needed it again after that night, but he had taken great pleasure in both her frustration with him and the fact that he had the bestselling authors information stored away on his phone. She had rolled her eyes at him but his grins were always infectious and soon she had found her frustration had faded. Tonight she was glad she had done it so long ago. She knew it would be too hard to do tonight, almost like acknowledging that this was really happening, that her partner was gone and might never come back.

She walked to the door and took a final look back at the sleeping man. "Come back to me Booth," she whispered, blinking back the tears that formed in her eyes. "Please come back to me." She forced herself to walk away then, not knowing if she'd see him again. She hoped beyond anything that he'd call her, that he'd want to talk to her, but she understood that it may be too difficult for him to see the sad way that she'd inevitably look at him. She knew the next move would have to be his to make. She thought back to something Booth's friend Ken Nakamura had said to her once. If she was willing to sacrifice her life for him, which she was, why would she not be willing to sacrifice her own happiness for him. It may not make sense to anyone other than herself, but she had to do this for Booth.

It took every bit of her strength to walk out of the hospital and hail a cab home to her apartment. She left a message for Cam, she knew she'd be no good at the Jeffersonian today and she didn't want to have to explain to them Booth's condition. She'd let Cam tell everyone, after all Cam was better at that sort of thing than she was. She sighed as she walked to her bedroom, stripping off her wet clothes as she went. She pulled a shirt out of the bag in the corner of her room. Booth's shirt. She had shoved it in her bag as they had wheeled him in for surgery and had been scolding herself ever since for the completely irrational act. Now, as she climbed into her bed she felt wrapped in him. The shirt still carried his scent and made her feel safe, like being in his arms. She curled up tightly under the covers and drifted into an exhausted sleep, where she dreamed of once again seeing his beautiful smile for her.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't called, at least not yet. Booth had only been home for a few days now and he was probably trying to get himself reacclimated to his home and the life he couldn't remember. Still, Brennan was frustrated. She was happy that he had been released even though a week after his surgery seemed too soon for her. She knew how deeply he disliked hospitals and she was glad that he could start to heal in the comfort of his own home. What frustrated her now, was that she was completely in the dark, so to speak. At least while he was in the hospital she had been able to call two, sometimes even three times a day to discuss his condition with the nurses. Now she had no way of knowing how he was doing without pushing herself back on him. It took all her strength to stay away, but she believed that the next move needed to be his.

Brennan sighed defeatedly and looked around the room at the bright and almost sickeningly cute photographs of hundreds of babies, and the couples that stoically clung to each others hands, waiting for their names to be called. She fought back an unfamiliar pang of something she only vaguely recognized as envy and brought her eyes down to her lap, where her hands were tearing a tissue nervously. This was all happening so fast. She knew in her heart that she wanted this, to have a child, his child, but she couldn't put her finger on the wrongness she was feeling. She had never thought of herself as a romantic, she was strictly a rational individual, she had never thought that having a man in her life, a traditional family, was something that mattered to her. Now she wasn't so sure. She closed her eyes and imagined him sitting beside her, holding her hand. He would be smiling, and she smiled at the thought. Would he be nervous? She didn't think so, after all he already had a son and he absolutely adored Parker. Besides, he was the strong one. He would be doing everything in his power to keep her emotions in check, he always did. It was a nice thought, being in this situation together, rather than the alone she seemed to be on a daily basis.

Of course, her thoughts shifted again, if they were in this together they wouldn't be sitting in these chairs. She felt a shiver shoot through her body as she imagined his warm hands caressing her body, her fingers tangling in his dark hair. As suddenly as the images flooded her mind, they were gone, forced away by her always rational mind at the sound of her name being called. She was back in the masked sterility of the clinic's waiting room, the eyes of the other couples burning holes in her back as she walked towards the procedure room.

"How are you today Temperance?" her doctor asked, smiling. "Are you ready for this?"

Dr. Madeline Collins was a small woman, in both size and demeanor. Her salt and pepper hair and almost sweet round face made her seem almost matronly. Being in the presence of this woman, a brilliant doctor in her own field, instantly calmed almost all she came into contact with. She had a quiet confidence about her, and Brennan had felt instantly at ease upon meeting the doctor. She forced a smile and sat down on the examination table.

"I'm ready," she heard an unfamiliar tremble in her voice and frowned slightly at her lack of control over her own emotions. "How long do you expect the procedure will take?"

Dr. Collins smiled again and placed her small hand over Brennan's. "The procedure itself will only take a moment, but I'd like you to stick around for at least half an hour afterwards. It's more effective to say horizontal for a while afterwards, gravity and all that…" she winked suggestively and patted her hand on Brennan's knee as she guided her patient back on the table.

Brennan sighed again as Dr. Collins' words flooded over her. She closed her eyes and found herself drifting away, no longer hearing what the doctor was saying to her. Her thoughts once again drifted to Booth. The feeling of his arms around her as he offered her the comfort of one of his "guy hugs," or the sight of his chest rising and falling as he slept beside her in that horrible trailer they had used during their last undercover case. She had loved laying beside him, watching the sun cast its orange rays over his face as he slept. He had looked so peaceful then, she couldn't help but watch him, as if he was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

She snapped upright, her peaceful vision shattering, as a hand nudged her shoulder. "Temperance?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Collins," Brennan smiled shyly. "What were you saying?"

Dr. Collins smiled brightly at the taller woman. "You dozed off for a while Temperance. We're all done here."

"You're finished?" Brennan frowned, puzzled. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Almost an hour," Dr. Collins grinned. "I guess my conversation skills aren't as stimulating as I had thought."

"I'm sorry Dr. Collins," Brennan shook her head, attempting to clear her foggy mind. "I didn't sleep well last night. I don't usually fall asleep like that."

"No worries dear," the doctor squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You head on home now and get a good night's sleep. We're going to keep our fingers crossed and hopefully in the next week or so we'll have a little one growing in there."

Brennan smiled at the thought. "Thank you Dr. Collins." She stood as the doctor led her from the room and back to the waiting room. The waiting couples were gone and she found herself sighing with relief. She didn't want to have to see them again, to witness the relationships she lacked and the looks of pity on their faces directed at her.

"You try not to think too hard about this Temperance," Dr. Collins said gently, holding Brennan's hand in her own as she spoke. "We can do this as many times as we need to. It doesn't always happen on the first try."

Brennan nodded her understanding. She opened her mouth to speak, but her ever rational mind couldn't seem to choose the words she was looking for. Instead she closed her mouth and forced a smile. No more words were spoken as Brennan let herself out of the clinic. Nodding silently as her doctor waved goodbye, Brennan made her way into the chilly night, wrapping her arms protectively around herself as she walked.

She had never imagined this moment would feel so momentous, so huge. She had never thought she possessed any maternal characteristics, never imagined she would have any desire to become a mother. Now as she slid into her car she placed a trembling hand on her abdomen. A life was being created. She didn't know how she knew, it didn't even matter anyway. She just knew that deep inside her belly, the most basic parts of Booth and herself were combining. She felt closer to him then than she had ever felt to anyone in her life before. The tears began to fall once more as she wished him beside her, holding her in his arms as they realized the potential of this night together.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week had gone by with no word from Booth. Brennan was starting to get very worried. She knew he needed his space, after all he didn't know who she was. At the same time, she had expected him to call. She had never imagined that his memory would not return quickly. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she quickly sat back in her chair.

"Whoa Sweetie," a voice sounded from the doorway of her office. "I think it's time we took a little break."

Brennan looked up as her best friend approached her desk. She smiled sadly at the sympathetic look on Angela's face. Brennan considered herself very lucky to have found a friend like Angela, even though her friend tended to hover when she felt something was wrong. Despite the fact that the two women were complete opposites, Brennan a scientist and Angela an artist, Angela had sized her up within moments of their first meeting and had inserted herself as the role of best friend immediately. Brennan had taken more convincing. She had been alone most of her life, had no one to depend on but herself and it had taken some time to adjust to the fact that Angela Montenegro was not going anywhere. Eventually, and with no effort at all, their friendship had become one of the most important in Brennan's life. Most people had a voice of reason, someone to give them logic when emotions were taking over. Angela was her voice of emotion. She stuck herself in the middle, even when she wasn't wanted, to attempt to make Temperance Brennan throw her logic out the window. She smiled again as she reached for Angela's hand.

"I'm fine Ange," Brennan tried her best to sound convincing. "I'm just having a little trouble focusing."

"Sure Sweetie," the artist rolled her eyes, "You've been like this all week." Angela pulled her friend to her feet. "I want to go to that new coffee shop down the street and you know how I hate to go anywhere alone."

Brennan eyed her friend suspiciously. "There's coffee in the lounge Ange, why do we have to go out?"

"Okay Bren," Angela groaned with frustration, dragging her friend towards the door. "You haven't left the lab in days. I know you're worried about Booth but you need to eat and you need to sleep. Now you can either come to the coffee shop with me, or I will drag your butt home."

Brennan opened her mouth to protest, but Angela's glare forced it closed again. She allowed her friend to pull her gracelessly out of the lab's entrance, feeling much like a small child being disciplined by her mother. It wasn't until they approached the main entrance of the Jeffersonian that Angela's pull became less forceful. The artist sighed and released her grip on Brennan's hand, choosing instead to link her arm with that of her friend. "You know Booth wouldn't want this. He'd be pissed if he knew you were holed up in your office for days at a time and you know it."

Brennan turned her gaze to the ground. Angela was right. Booth had made it his own personal mission over the past four years to make sure his partner was taken care of. He'd drag her out of her office, much like Angela was doing, to make sure she had eaten or slept when a case was demanding her attention. She knew he'd be upset if she wasn't taking care of herself now, because of him.

"Ange?" Brennan whispered, tears threatening for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. The artist stopped and turned to face her friend. Brennan raised her head to meet Angela's sympathetic gaze. "I miss him."

Angela reached forward and pulled Brennan into a gentle hug. "I know you do Sweetie, I miss him too. But you have to believe that he's going to come back."

Brennan sniffed and squeezed her friend tighter. "Ange?"

"Yeah?" Angela rubbed gentle circles on Brennan's back, giving her friend time to organize her thoughts.

Brennan closed her eyes tightly, feeling the tears run freely down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Angela's hands stilled quickly on her back, and the artist drew herself away slowly, as if trying find the words before a confrontation. "Oh Sweetie," she sighed sadly, shaking her head. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean what have I done?" Brennan responded quickly, trying to control an anger she knew had nothing to do with Angela. "I told you weeks ago this is what I wanted. Why are you so surprised?"

Angela rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "This isn't what you want and you know it. Don't try and play me Bren, I can read you like a book"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brennan turned away from her friend, moving to sit on a nearby bench.

"You're scared and now you're running like hell," Angela pointed a finger accusingly at Brennan. "You took the easy way out, getting pregnant behind his back. Hell the man can't even remember who you are. How the hell is he going to react when he finds out you're carrying his baby?"

An angry tear leaked from Brennan's eye. "You make it sound like I'm glad he can't remember. Like I waited until there was nothing he could do to stop me before I went behind his back."

"Didn't you?" Angela asked pointedly, placing her hands on her hips as if to prove a point.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Brennan swiped angrily at the tears on her face. "I had to do this."

"You wanted this and don't try to tell me otherwise. Once you've made up your mind about something there is nothing in this world that can change it. You're like a dog with a bone." Angela began pacing, once again rubbing her forehead furiously. "You had a real shot here Bren. But you had to and screw it up to prove what, exactly? That you can manage to be a top notch forensic anthropologist slash best selling author slash single mom? That you don't need anyone in your life? We all know you're strong Bren, and if anyone is capable of doing it it's you, but you need to start realizing that there are other people to depend on, to give you what you need instead of fighting so damn hard to get it all yourself."

Brennan was furious now. She jumped angrily to her feet and stared accusingly at her friend. "You think that's what this is about? Me proving my superiority over everyone else by having a kid? That is the furthest thing from the truth." It was her turn to pace now. She jammed her hand angrily on her lower back and looked anywhere but to her friend as her hot tears blurred her sight.

Angela's voice softened then, "What is the truth Sweetie?"

Brennan raised the back of her hand to her mouth, attempting to stifle the sob that escaped. "I'm not strong Ange," she finally brought her eyes back to Angela's softened face. "I don't know what's happened to me, but he's made me weak. He's made me need him and now he's gone and he might never come back." She slumped ungraciously onto the bench where Angela sat. "These past two weeks have been the longest I've been away from him in four years. Two weeks Ange! What am I supposed to do if he never remembers?" She wiped the falling tears from her eyes as she felt Angela's arms drape around her shoulders. "I just wanted to have a piece of him with me forever. I needed to have a part of him close to me again."

Angela pulled Brennan closer, resting their heads together affectionately. "Why didn't you talk to me Sweetie? I may not have been able to help but I could have listened, could have been with you in this."

"I didn't think you'd understand," Brennan choked as her tears tightened her throat painfully. "I don't even think I understand."

"You love him Bren," the dark haired woman smiled sympathetically, "and that scares the hell out of you because you don't know when or how it happened. You can't quantify it and that goes against everything you believe in. You're also terrified because it took you so long to see it that you think it might be too late. You're afraid he may never love you back and you will have lost yourself in someone else for nothing."

Brennan began to sob as she buried her face in her friend's shoulder. "I don't know how to do this Ange. This isn't me. How did this happen to me?"

Angela chuckled silently, shaking her head as she ran her fingers through Brennan's auburn hair. "You fell in love Sweetie. Generally speaking we have very little control over love. You're too rational to have ever considered this a possibility, but love went and found you anyway." She placed a gentle finger under Brennan's chin and tilted her face up so they could speak. "Now you can either keep running, or you can stand up and fight."

"How am I supposed to fight when he doesn't even know my face?" Brennan whispered softly.

"You make him remember," Angela whispered back, offering a small smile for her friend. Brennan couldn't help but smile back as Angela wiped a tear from her stained cheek. "You forget about everything else and focus on him. Booth doesn't deserve to be alone in all this"

"You're right," Brennan pushed herself wearily to her feet. "He shouldn't be by himself."

"Go down to the diner, grab some lunch and one of those horrible pies he loves so much and let him know you're here for him." Brennan nodded silently, straightening her clothes as she watched Angela get to her feet. "Oh and Sweetie…" Brennan sighed as she prepared herself for the next onslaught of romantic advice from her rather experienced friend. She wasn't prepared for the swift yank as she fell ungracefully into Angela's arms, nor was she prepared for the shrill squeal Angela let out as she bounced them rather gracelessly around in a circle. "I can't believe you're having a baby!"


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan scrambled around her apartment, trying to remember where she had dropped her keys. She wasn't normally a forgetful person, she supposed the lack of sleep over the past few weeks, combined with the tendancy of her brain to be thinking of very little aside from Booth had contributed somewhat to the problem she was now faced with.

She had decided, finally, to ignore her better instincts and take Angela's advice regarding her partner. She had stopped by the diner for his favorite burger and fries in the entire city, and despite the fact that she found it difficult to believe he had tasted every burger in all of Washington D.C., she had relented and picked up the greasy abomination. She had decided to make a quick stop at home to change into something more comfortable. Brennan had no idea how receptive Booth would be to her visit, not how late she would be out, so she had opted for the more casual approach. Yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt may not have been the 'dressed to kill' approach Angela had suggested, but she knew Booth. He preferred to lounge in sweats and had started insisting she do the same during their long nights of paperwork at his apartment. She smirked and rolled her eyes to herself as she swept her hand between the cushions of her couch, "The things I do for that man." She cast her eyes quickly around the room and finally caught sight of the missing keys sitting right where she had left them on her kitchen counter. She sighed frustratedly and grabbed her coat as her hands fumbled for the bags of dinner on the counter. She yanked open the door and gasped as she nearly ran into the man on the other side of the door.

"God Booth. You scared the hell out of me." It took her brain a moment to register the fact that it was in fact, Seeley Booth standing outside her apartment door, a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he began to step back. "You're going out, I can come by some other time."

"No," she nearly shouted, hearing more than a note of desperation in her voice. "I was actually on my way to see you." She smiled reassuringly at him and stepped away from the door, a silent invitation. He hesitated briefly before following her inside.

"I should have called first."

"Booth, please," she sighed. "Don't worry about it. I really was on my way to your place." Brennan turned to face him as she sat down gently on her sofa, placing the bag of food on the coffee table in front of her. She gestured quietly for him to join her and he hesitated for a moment before joining her.

"You've been avoiding me." It was more of a statement than an accusation, but her heart wrenched at the sadness his voice held.

"I was trying to give you your space. I didn't want you to feel pressured." She reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know," he rested back against the cushions, "I got your note."

"Should I have called?" she asked gently.

"I don't know," he sighed, pulling his hand free of hers. "I've just been sitting in my apartment going crazy for almost three weeks. Nobody calls or visits, I don't even know who I should be expecting. You can't imagine how that feels."

She slid closer to him on the couch and took his hand once again. "I'm sorry Booth. It never occurred to me how frightening it must be, feeling like you're completely alone. I should have come to you."

He smiled at her sheepishly. "I hope I don't always sound this whiny."

She chuckled then and released his hand. "Not too often." He smiled warmly at her and she looked away quickly, attempting to remind her brain that though Booth was sitting beside her, it wasn't her Booth in there. "Have you eaten? I picked us up some dinner."

"No, I'm starving," he groaned, leaning forward as she dragged the food off the table. She laughed then, he sounded so normal, so like the Booth she ate with almost every day. It was reassuring and heart wrenching at the same time. She smiled sadly and watched him gaze longingly at the burger in front of him. "I have been craving a good burger for weeks. How did you know?"

She grinned at him and reached for her own meal. "I know you," she shrugged.

"At least one of us does," he grinned back. "See I knew I needed you around. Who else is going to help me remember?" With that he dove into his burger and groaned around the food. "I think this is the best burger I've ever tasted."

She chuckled again. "You say that every time." Her stomach gave a small lurch and she swallowed uncomfortably as she rose to her feet. "Beer?"

"Please," he said through a mouthful of food. Her stomach lurched again and she made a quick retreat to the kitchen. Opting against eating her own dinner she pulled a package of saltine crackers from the cupboard and pulled a beer and ginger ale from the fridge.

"Please not tonight," she whispered, to no one in particular, placing a hand gently on her abdomen, and made her way back to the living room. Booth nodded his thanks as she handed him his drink.

"I remember some things you know?"

Her head whipped to face him, and she was sure her jaw hit the floor. "What do you mean some things?"

"I remember Parker, although I was shocked as hell when I saw him again. Last I remember he was two or three, and he didn't talk nearly as much."

She nodded silently. "Your neurologist said it was most likely a form of retrograde amnesia."

"That's what they tell me," he sighed tiredly. "And it's really starting to piss me off."

"I can't imagine how frustrated you must feel." She turned to face him on the couch. "I will do whatever I can to help you get through this, I hope you know that."

"I do now," he smiled softly. "I was starting to think I was in this alone."

"Never," she whispered as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall for what felt like the hundredth time today. "You are never alone."

"Temperance?" he asked softly, almost unsure. "Who are you? I know your name and you told me that we were partners but that doesn't feel right. Who are you"

She turned her face away, unable to stop the tears and she struggled to find the answers he needed to hear. "I don't know Booth. I've been asking myself that a lot over the past three weeks, and I just don't know how to answer that." She saw him nod gently from the corner of her eye.

"Will you tell me when you figure it out?" The gentle squeeze of her hand was the only answer she could give


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in the latest chapter. Between work, house, husband, and kid, I barely get five minutes to sit down anymore, let alone write anything. Anyway, I made it worth your while ;)

Enjoy!

The weeks had finally begun to pass at something more than a snails pace, at least it seemed that way to Brennan. Booth met her for lunch almost daily and showed up at her apartment virtually every night after work with take out and a movie, or an offer to keep her company as she wrote a new chapter in her latest book. She knew it was a ploy on his part, company was the last thing she needed while she was writing, but she understood how difficult it was for him to be alone, and she allowed him that small victory. She had even found herself in an electronics store to purchase one of the ridiculously large televisions he had always told her about. Allowing the young salesman to talk her into adding an extensive cable package to her purchase, it struck her how much she had changed since knowing Booth; how much he had changed her. Temperance Brennan had never been one to coddle or placate another person, let alone a significant other, if that was what one would call Booth. Now, here she was fulfilling the whimsical desires of a man who didn't even share her home simply because she knew it would make him happy. She knew he was bored, being confined to desk duty for the time being, and in all truth, she missed spending time with him. She allowed him to stay as much for herself as for him. She looked over at his boyish grin and she couldn't help the small smile that broke across her lips. Their friendship remained intact, despite Booth's memory loss, although some aspects had changed significantly. He never said her name anymore. He always sounded awkward, unsure when he called her Temperance, like it was wrong somehow, but Bones was a name that was almost foreign to him now. She thought back to the anger that nickname had instilled in her when they had first started working together. Now, she would give almost anything to hear him say it again.

She sighed and stretched the muscles in her neck as she attempted to refocus her mind on the case file in front of her. Her feet were beginning to fall asleep under her as she worked on the couch, and she had quite possibly never felt so tired in her entire life. All in all, tonight was not a night conducive to giving her all to her work. A sudden cheer from beside her startled her from her stupor. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Booth.

"What?" he asked sheepishly. "The Eagles got a touchdown." She chuckled softly and adjusted her body, wincing as the pins and needles set into her feet. Mentally adding it to the list of her current discomforts, she sighed and tried to ignore the tiny pinpricks in her feet. She hadn't been prepared for how much pain could be involved in early pregnancy. Her breasts ached constantly, and she had actually been tempted to wear her bra in the shower to avoid the aching that came when she took it off. Her hips had also begun a slow steady ache as the hormones surging through her system prepared them for the shifting they would undergo soon to accommodate the growing fetus. Adding to the list the mind numbing exhaustion and the horrible feeling of intense hunger and incredible nausea combined, there was very little about pregnancy that Brennan found appealing. "You okay?" he asked as she sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I can go if you're tired."

"You don't have to go," she smiled tiredly. "I can't seem to make myself want to work, that's all."

"You want to watch something else, maybe a movie?" he questioned, moving for the remote.

She shook her head and leaned once again into the couch. "Finish watching your game. I don't even have enough energy to watch television." She could feel his gaze and her skin tingled from the attention. She opened her eyes to look at him and took note of the slight frown that formed on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You've been like this for weeks," he said with concern. "I think you should go see a doctor or something."

It was her turn to frown now. "How do you know I'm not always like this?"

He shrugged non-committal, "It just doesn't feel right, I can't explain it." Apparently Angela and her constant state of worry was starting to rub off on him.

"I'm fine Booth," she sighed tiredly. "I am perfectly healthy."

He snorted incredulously, "You fell asleep during dinner. Not to mention you were sleeping at your desk when I brought you lunch yesterday. You're not eating properly either. You barely ate anything tonight."

"I wasn't in the mood for Thai," she shrugged, averting her gaze. "And it's perfectly natural for me to be a little more tired than usual."

"What, are you pregnant or something?" he said, sarcastically. Her silence relaxed the grin on his face and his eyes opened wide in surprise. "You're pregnant?"

She picked at her fingernail nervously, avoiding his gaze. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She finally turned to look at him, smiling softly. "You've had a lot more to worry about the past few weeks than my pregnancy. It just never came up." He looked mildly uncomfortable, and she turned her body on the couch so she could face him while they talked. "I really am fine, Booth. The baby is healthy and all my symptoms are perfectly normal for this period of the pregnancy." It was his turn to shift uncomfortably, and he was beginning to look irritated, she recognized that look well. She questioned him with her eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"What about the father? Where is he? You shouldn't have to do this alone."

She sighed once again, rubbing her forehead tiredly. She had known the question would be asked sooner or later, she had just hoped it would be later. "I'm not alone, Booth. Between you and Angela I haven't been alone for more than a few hours in months. Besides, there are hundreds of single mothers out there who manage just fine, why can't I?"

"I didn't say you couldn't," he stood abruptly and began to pace. "I said you shouldn't have to."

"I'm okay with this Booth," she attempted to reassure him. "I knew from the beginning that I would be on my own with this baby and I've accepted it." His pacing became faster and his breathing more erratic. Seeley Booth was pissed off. She sat quietly, waiting for him to speak again. When he didn't, she decided to pry. "What's wrong Booth? Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad," he huffed quickly.

"I disagree," she retorted. "Your nostrils are flaring and you're stomping rather loudly on the floor."

"I'm not thinking very nice thoughts right now. Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Just tell me," she nearly shouted. "I can't understand why you're acting this way."

He stopped pacing and momentarily turned to face her. "You didn't waste any time did you?" The pacing began again. Brennan's face turned to one of confusion, but he didn't wait for her to respond before continuing his tirade. "I mean, I get one little brain tumor and you what, make Fisher's day? Maybe some other boy genius at the Jeffersonian? God Bones, what were you thinking?"

She opened her mouth to reply angrily when understanding hit her like a brick. "What did you say?"

"What do you mean what did I say?" he stomped, biting his nails angrily. "You should have at least talked this through with me or Sweets or, God, anyone. This isn't like buying a car, you're going to have a kid forever. Besides, I already told you Fisher's offspring would be devil spawn."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she rose slowly to her feet. "Booth?"

He turned to face her and his face softened as he saw her tears. "Aw Bones, don't cry. I'm sorry. I know you'll be a good Mom, regardless of who the father is." She began to sob and threw herself into his arms. "Bones?" he wrapped his arms around her, attempting to hold her almost limp body up. "What's the matter?"

She bit her lip to stifle her sobs and pulled herself away to look at his face. "It's you."

A brief look of confusion passed over his features before he came to the realization himself. What began as surprise turned into a wide grin and he wrapped his arms around his partner and squeezed her tight. She didn't know whether she was laughing or crying, but it was cathartic so she let herself go. They both collapsed on the sofa and sat together for what felt like hours, at least until he moved to release her, then she knew it hadn't been nearly long enough. She didn't know what came over her, she could blame it on hormones, or the fragility of her emotional state, but in all reality she just didn't want to let him go. So instead of listening to the screaming voice in her head, she leaned forward and captured his mouth with her own. The kiss was gentle, tender at first but soon became hungry and passionate. Booth tangled his hands in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She stopped thinking and focused only on the feeling of his lips, hot against her own, his hands roaming her body. She moaned softly when she felt the soft skin of his hand slide across the bare skin of her back. The noise captured Booth's attention and he pulled away quickly. He stared at her incredulously for a moment, taking in her erratic breathing and wild eyes before backing away apologetically. "Bones, I'm…" he began, but she interrupted him, boldy resuming their passionate kiss.

"Please," she breathed, never breaking the kiss. "I need you." The voice in her head was frantic now, never had she behaved so unlike the rational Temperance Brennan. The voice shouted that Dr. Temperance Brennan needed no one, but mentally, she flipped that voice the bird and continued her tactile exploration of her partner's body. "Please," she breathed again, not even caring that she had begun to beg.

Booth groaned in response and lifted her into his arms. Wrapping herself around him, Brennan allowed him to carry her towards her bedroom, fumbling clumsily as they attempted to navigate by obstacles only. She felt as though she could suffocate and she gasped hungrily for air, but she couldn't bring herself to extricate herself from what was possibly the greatest kiss she had ever experienced.

He eased her gently to the bed and in a flurry of clothes and linens his glorious skin was against hers and she knew. She knew what he had meant when he had told her about love. About making love, about losing oneself in love, about sacrificing everything for love. Tears streaked down her face and she finally gave in to the sensation. Never had she felt so safe, so complete. She basked in the feeling as he moved inside her, and later, when finally sated, she fell asleep smiling, wrapped in the warmth of his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan slowly blinked her eyes open and winced slightly at the sunshine flooding through her bedroom window. Stretching, she made a mental note to turn down the air conditioning and snuggled down under her comforter, not quite ready to leave the comfort of her bed. She stopped abruptly when she made contact with a warm body and slowly opened her eyes once again, unsure of what she would find. She exhaled softly as her eyes met the chocolate pools of his. A slight smile, one she recognized as amusement as well as a hint of contentment, brightened his face, and she relaxed visibly, returning a shy smile of her own.

"Good morning,"

"Great morning," his smile brightened. "I haven't slept like that in…" he stopped, mentally calculating his answer. "Well, since forever. How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you," she rolled onto her side and rested her head in her hand. "I haven't slept soundly in months."

He frowned slightly at her admission and reached for her hand. "I'm sorry I put you through that Bones."

She squeezed his hand gently and gave him a sad smile. "It wasn't your fault Booth. It was a physiological response to the trauma your brain underwent."

"I know," he sighed softly. "I still wish it hadn't happened."

"Me too," she whispered around the lump forming in her throat. She averted her eyes from his scrutiny and stretched. "What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch and flopped back on the bed. "Just after 10. What are you up to today?"

She considered her to do list; write another chapter of her book, work on the neglected case file, and do housework; but the pleading look on his face set her gentle smile back in its place. "I don't have any plans for the day. What about you? Do you have Parker this weekend?"

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "No. Rebecca still won't let him stay with me. It freaks her out that I can't…" he paused and smiled, "couldn't remember."

She returned his smile brightly. "Well you could always call her today."

He shook his head and leaned forward to kiss her shoulder softly. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be today." Looking at her expectantly, he continued, "Unless you want me to go."

"No," she practically shouted, blushing suddenly as he chuckled. "I don't want you to go."

"Good," he kissed her shoulder again. "I wasn't going to go anyway." She swatted his arm playfully and leaned back in the bed, draping her arm gently across her stomach. His gaze followed her movements and she watched as his eyes fell upon her still flat abdomen. Waiting for him to speak, she sighed contentedly and let her eyes slip shut. "So a baby, huh?"

She chuckled at his lack of eloquence and opened one eye. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific. Or at least pose a question that I can respond to."

"How far along are you?" he asked her quietly, shifting slightly to look at her face. "When are you due?"

"I'm at ten weeks gestation," she replied scientifically, shifting to prop her head back on her hand. Booth slid down the bed slowly and matched her pose, his face a few inches from her own. "I'm due on February 6."

He chuffed and shook his head incredulously. "I still can't believe you actually went through with it."

"Why not," she frowned slightly. "Regardless of what you may think, it isn't something I entered into lightly. I have thought very seriously of the ramifications of this decision, and I feel I am prepared for what may come."

"No one is ever prepared Bones," he attempted a smile, lightening the mood. "You may think you are but when that baby comes you won't even imagine how completely lost you will feel."

"Well, it's not as though I will be completely alone," she shook off his concern. "I have Angela, my Dad…" she paused averting her gaze once again from his face, "you."

He slid a finger under her chin and tilted her face back towards his own. "Of course I will be here to help you. Anytime. I just wish it could have been different for you that's all."

She frowned, confused. "What do you mean different?"

"You deserve so much more than this Bones. I know you want this and when you get your mind set on something you don't give up, but when you become a mother, it should be," he waved his hand as if to prove something to her, "it should be special."

"I think my child is special, regardless of how he or she came to be," she spoke softly, trying not to get defensive.

"Of course it is Bones," he sighed, feeling suddenly as though he were speaking to Parker. "I didn't mean your baby isn't special. I just mean that I wish it had happened the right way for you. You know, with someone who loved you. Someone who could be a part of it with you."

"You mean with you," she stated, matter of factly, rolling over and sliding her legs off the side of the bed.

"Come on Bones," Booth reached for her frustrated. "That's not what I meant." He watched as she rose slowly, moving to the dresser and pulling out a pair of yoga pants. "Please don't get mad."

"I'm not mad," she sighed, retrieving his t-shirt from the floor and sliding it over her head. Taking note of his wounded puppy dog expression she sat back down beside him on the bed. "I'm going to tell you something now, and you have to promise me you won't freak out." His expression turned to one of apprehension and he sat up straight, turning to face her. "I got scared when you were in a coma, and then you didn't remember anything, but I remembered what you said and the situation seemed appropriate for what we had discussed, but…" he placed a hand softly on her shoulder.

"Bones, whoa. Just tell me."

"The baby Booth," she looked down at her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. "The baby's yours."

She couldn't look at him, but she could feel his eyes on her, could almost hear the sound of his jaw dropping. "Mine," he finally managed to choke out. "I thought…"

"I know this isn't what you wanted," she whispered. "I just…" the feel of his arms sliding around her slowly stilled the words in her mouth.

"Bones," was all he managed to say. A tear slid down her cheek and she leaned back into his embrace

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Please don't," he whispered back burying his face in her neck. "Please don't be sorry." He pulled her back towards him and curled his body around hers as she rested on the bed. She closed her eyes and felt the tears fall freely as his warm hand slid under the t-shirt, resting tenderly over the place their baby grew.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth strode purposefully through the lab, glancing quickly into his partner's office, finding no one. Brennan was in full avoidance mode, and seemed very determined not to be found, or at least his inability to speak to her, or find her at any given time over the past two weeks led him to believe. Gone was the bold woman who had literally thrown herself at him and in her place was, what Booth could only assume, the scared and closed off woman he had come to know so well. He was worried, there was no doubt about that, but more than that, he missed her. They had only had one night together, the greatest night he had ever spent with anyone, but he still felt like a huge part of himself had gone missing over the past two weeks. He smiled distractedly as he remembered the milky smoothness of her skin, the smoldering desire in her eyes and the unbelievable sexiness of her mouth, swollen from their passionate kisses. He shook the thoughts from his mind, recognizing the reaction they were once again invoking in his body, and resumed his search for Brennan.

"Hey sexy," a sultry voice called from somewhere behind him. He turned and smiled brightly as Angela strode quickly toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a warm hug. "We've missed you around here. Are you finally back to work?"

"You have no idea how much I missed all of you. I never thought I could miss all the…squintiness," he waved his hand, searching for the proper word. He pulled away from the artist and sighed inwardly as he took in the smug look on her face.

"Uh huh. It was all the squintiness you missed. I'm sure the long legged bundle of frustrated energy that's been sauntering around here for the past month or so doesn't even factor into it at all." She placed her hands on her hips as if sealing her point.

"Speaking of Bones," he began, once again looking around. "Where the hell is she?"

"Is she still playing the avoidance game?" Angela sighed frustratedly. "What the hell happened with you two anyway? You go from spending every waking minute together to her hiding herself away every time she thinks she hears you coming."

Booth ran a hand through his hair, and nervously adjusted the tie around his neck. "She hasn't talked to you?"

"She's been avoiding me too, Sweetie. Whatever's going on it must be pretty big." She narrowed her eyes and searched his face, looking for answers in his reaction. Booth remained as stoic as possible, having learned Angela's freakishly accurate ability to read faces, and slid his hands into his pockets.

"So she's not here?"

"Oh she's here," Angela beamed, suddenly amused with herself. "She's found religion." Booth frowned and tried to decipher the artist's hidden meaning. Angela rolled her eyes and slid her arm around Booths, guiding him towards Brennan's office. "I see you haven't regained your sense of humor. You can relax, I simply meant she is currently in her bathroom worshipping the porcelain God." Booth shook his head and snorted softly, reveling in the comfort and familiarity he had come to crave from the lab and all its occupants. Angela guided him to the couch in Brennan's office, stopping to kiss his cheek gently and push him backwards until he was sitting. "Welcome back G-Man. We missed you." He beamed at her and watched her retreat from her best friend's office.

The sounds of strained retching emanating from the small bathroom attached to Brennan's office suddenly grabbed his attention and he instantly felt guilty. He hadn't realized, or better, she had not told him how badly she was feeling, and he was worrying about himself. He almost jumped to his feet when he heard the flushing and the gentle sounds of water running. Time dragged as he waited, impatiently, for her to emerge from the tiny room. Finally, the door clicked open and she emerged, looking exhausted and very ill.

"Bones, you look like hell."

She gaped at him, mouth open wide, before she blinked and strode slowly toward her desk, stopping to take a tiny sip of water. She was thin, and gaunt looking. The only colour in her face appeared to be from the exertion of vomiting and her eyes were lined with dark circles. "Thank you Booth," she spoke, with a tinge of bitterness. "At least I look as terrible as I feel. I do appreciate consistency."

The guilt crept back in and he sighed, moving toward her desk. "I'm sorry Bones," he spoke gently, seating himself on the edge of the furniture, facing his partner. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded." He reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face, frowning slightly as she flinched. "I've been worried about you and you've been avoiding me like the plague."

"One can't avoid the plague Booth. A plague is a widespread epidemic that can't be…"

"Okay Bones," he held up his hands in surrender. "I get it. The point is you've been avoiding me." She slumped back in her chair resignedly and he couldn't help but notice her hand resting protectively over her abdomen.

"I'm not avoiding you Booth, I've just been busy."

"Save it Bones." He leaned in closer to her face, inhaling the sweet musky smell of her perfume and the aroma of mouthwash. "We had sex, and now you're avoiding me."

She never retreated when he invaded her personal space. It was almost as if she accepted the challenge he offered her and challenged him right back, sometimes invading his space in return so their faces were inches apart. Despite her fatigue and her general discomfort, today was no exception. "I am not avoiding you, I am merely…" she searched for the word silently, "processing."

"And what exactly are you processing?" he spoke softly, staring into the icy blues of her eyes, mere inches from his own.

"I am going through a lot right now Booth. Adjusting to this pregnancy is taking more than a slight toll on my physical and emotional state," she began ticking her mental list off on her fingers. "Dealing with your condition, acclimating myself with a new FBI liaison, and certainly not least importantly," she suddenly appeared very exhausted, "this shift in our relationship." She slumped back in her chair and began massaging her neck tiredly. "I don't think it's unreasonable to expect a little understanding, especially from you."

He had the market on the guilt today. He stood from her desk, reaching for her hand and pulling her gently from her chair. Placing his hand on the familiar spot on the small of her back, he guided her to her couch. "I'm sorry Bones," he spoke gently. "I didn't realize you were feeling so much pressure. I just wish you had come to me sooner. I want to help you."

She sighed and pulled her hand away from his frustratedly, "What about what I want Booth?" It was his turn to gape as she stood and began to pace.

"What do you want?" he was beginning to get angry. "You have no idea how confused I am. First, you practically throw yourself at me, and now you're acting like I've inconvenienced you in some terrible way. I don't know what you want from me?" She brought a hand to her abdomen and began pacing more determinedly. "I don't know where I fit in anymore Bones," he suddenly felt exhausted himself. "Where do you want me to be in your life, in this baby's life? Because I honestly don't know how much more I can distance myself from either one of you."

She stopped then and turned to look at him. "I don't know what I want Booth," she spoke honestly. "I really don't know." Her eyes began to well, and he stood, pulling her slowly into his arms.

"It's okay Bones," he whispered. "You don't have to have everything figured out all at once." He rubbed gentle circles on her back and he felt her arms tighten around his waist. "I'm not going anywhere. I will be here for you and," he hesitated, "for you and our baby and nothing will ever change that. No matter what happens or doesn't happen with you and me." He heard her sniffle and smiled sadly as she squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you Booth," she whispered. "I just need some time."

"I know Bones," he returned, pulling back to place a tender kiss on her forehead. "In the meantime, we can get ourselves back to normal. You, me and the squints."

She smiled brightly through her tears. "You're back?"

He returned her smile, despite his own inner turmoil and gave her a pointed look as he yanked on his tie. "You think I'd be wearing this thing for the heck of it?"

She laughed softly and wiped her eyes. "Of course not. That would just be foolish." He watched as she grimaced slightly and eased herself down into her desk chair. "Do we have a case now?"

"You betcha," he grinned. "Unless you want to give Agent Perotta a few more weeks?"

"No," she almost shouted, and he grinned inwardly at her lack of ability to read his sarcasm.

"Did you miss me Bones?" he teased her, reclining himself across her couch, reveling in the frown that came over her face as she watched his shoes resting on the arm of the furniture.

"Of course not Booth. I have merely become frustrated with having to break in a new agent."

"Whatever Bones," he teased once again, crossing his ankles and bringing his hands behind his head. "You missed me."

Her frustrated sigh made him feel more at home than he'd been in months.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you thinking about?" Booth glanced quickly over to his partner, as she sat silently in the passenger seat of the SUV. Her hand was draped protectively over her swollen belly and she gazed out the window as he drove. She turned slowly at the sound of his voice, sighing.

"Madison Baxter was only eighteen months old Booth." Her other hand slid, almost of its own volition to join its mate on her abdomen. "How could anyone, any parent, hurt their own child that way. I keep thinking about how afraid she must have been, wondering why her mother was…" she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and turned her gaze back out the window. "She must have been so afraid."

Brennan had been quiet the past few days, their newest case affecting her in a way Booth had never seen. The battered remains of a toddler were found in a duffel bag that had washed to the shore of the Potomac River. Their investigation had been relatively short, and Brennan had taken it hard when all the evidence led back to the girl's young mother. After a brief interrogation, the 20 year old had confessed to holding her little girl under the water of her bathtub. It seemed Hannah Baxter's boyfriend had no room in his life for a child and drowning Madison had been the best option for the young woman at the time. Brennan had left the interrogation room without a word as she watched Hannah describe her daughter's death, picking her fingernails disinterested. Now, though the case was solved, Brennan was having difficulty removing the case from her mind.

"I know it's horrible Bones," Booth reached out for her hand. "But you helped that little girl in the end. You helped her get justice." He couldn't be sure, but he was fairly certain Brennan had also arranged the funeral of the little girl. It had only been the squints in attendance, and funerals weren't generally something the Government funded loosely. But Madison Baxter had been buried under the statue of an angel. Booth smiled at his partner's generosity and the depth of the emotions she felt. No one ever gave her credit for her emotions, instead calling her cold or unfeeling, but Booth knew better.

He watched her for a response and sighed when it didn't come, rubbing his neck tiredly. "I know what you're thinking Bones, and you can just stop it."

She turned to look at him again, confusion furrowing her brow. "What are you talking about Booth?"

"You could never be like that Bones, you could never hurt your baby like that, even unintentionally." He watched from the corner of his eye as she swiped a tear angrily from her face. "Some people should never have children Bones, you are not one of them."

"How do you know that Booth?" she asked him softly. "What if I'm a terrible mother?" He moved his hand to cover hers as it rubbed her belly gently.

"I know because it's all you've been thinking about for the past week. You're already a fantastic mom to this baby Bones. You worry about her all the time, you take amazing care of yourself and do everything you can to make sure she's healthy and strong, you want to give her the best life you possibly can and that makes you an incredible mother."

"Her?" Brennan's lips curled up in a slight smile. "What makes you think it's a girl?"

Booth grinned brightly back at her. "My gut."

"Your guts are telling you it's a girl?"

"Not my guts Bones, my gut."

"I fail to see the difference."

"Nevermind," he sighed, still smiling. "I think it's a girl and I'm sticking to it."

He turned to her again as she grew quiet once more. She chewed her bottom lip absently, the way she did as she worked through a problem in her mind. He turned his attention back to the road and waited for her to speak.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," she finally said, trying to sound casual. "You can come with me if you'd like to."

Booth chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks Bones. I feel so wanted."

"I'd like you to come with me," she almost whispered. And that was enough for him.

"What time?" She pulled a card from her purse and handed it to him quietly.

"10 o'clock," he returned incredulously, glancing quickly at the card. "I didn't even know doctors worked on Saturdays, let alone that early in the morning."

"Doctor Collins has agreed to see me early so I can get into the lab and at least attempt to keep an efficient schedule," Brennan began to fidget in her seat, her movements, though slight, still enough to alert Booth to her discomfort.

"Tell you what Bones, what do you say we grab some takeout, maybe a couple of movies, you can take a bath, and maybe I'll let you talk me into rubbing your feet. You haven't eaten in almost six hours."

"I am a little hungry," she replied.

"Okay," he flashed her his brilliant charm smile. "You want Thai, Chinese, Indian?"

"I want pizza," she grinned. "With lots and lots of cheese."

"Seriously," Booth was ecstatic. He returned his hand to her belly and patted gently. "You are a girl after my own heart. Now how about some pie?"

________________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

Booth opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the harsh blue glow that assaulted them. The pain in his body was intense and for a moment he panicked at the thought of where he might be. His back and neck felt as though it were on fire and the tiny pinpricks that ran through his outstretched legs created a maddening ache that only movement could rectify. It took a moment to clear the fog in his head before he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch. He groaned and attempted to move his legs, finally noticing the added weight on his leg, the most likely culprit for his lack of bloodflow. His breath caught in his throat as his vision came into focus and he saw her face.

His Bones was sound asleep, her hair cascading in a silky fan across his lap, her face peaceful and content. A tiny smile graced her lips and her hand was curled into a relaxed fist beside her cheek. She looked like an angel, there was no other way for him to describe it. A muscle spasm tore through his leg and he winced, trying to still the movements. A breathy sigh escaped her lips and she shifted slightly on the couch, her free arm moving to embrace the gentle slope of her belly. As reluctant as he was to interrupt her slumber, the screaming in his muscles was becoming unbearable. A quick glance at the clock on the stove told him it was nearly three in the morning. He groaned again as he attempted to piece together the events of the previous night. They had stopped to pick up a movie, bickering teasingly about a genre they could both agree on before heading back to her apartment. Booth had helped himself to a beer and ordered their meal listening to the soft sound of Brennan humming quietly from the bubble bath Booth had insisted she take. She had eventually emerged in flannel pants and a snug t-shirt. She had stolen his breath without even trying. Her hair cascaded loosely in curls around her shoulders and the fabric of her cotton shirt clung to every curve of her upper body. She was five months pregnant now, and her body had undergone its necessary changes almost entirely in the past few weeks. She had finally given up on her regular wardrobe, admitting her increasing girth was now in need of more comfortable attire and her breasts had grown heavier in preparation for the birth of her child.

She was breathtaking, sitting beside him on her sofa, her legs crossed in front of her and even the sight of her balancing a plate on the crest of her belly was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Brennan didn't say a word but Booth was pretty sure he grinned like an idiot all night long. Halfway through the movie she had begun to drift off, her head lolling to the side as sleep took her over. Chuckling to himself he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She opened her eyes long enough to give him a grateful smile before curling into his side and giving in to her fatigue. He had never felt so content than at that moment and the movie was soon lost on him as he followed his partner into slumber.

Now, nearly four hours later his body was revolting. As another spasm ripped through his leg he stifled the groan and watched as Brennan's eyes slid open.

"Booth?" she asked sleepily, pulling herself upright. "What time is it?"

"It's late, or early depending on what day you're thinking of. It's three right now."

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked quietly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and leaning back against the cushions to look at him.

"Awhile," he answered, sliding his legs to the floor and arching his back as a string of satisfying pops sounded down his spine. "I fell asleep too."

"You must be sore," Brennan reached a hand out to touch the back of his neck. "You should have woken me sooner."

"I didn't feel a thing Bones, I promise." His eyes slid closed as her long fingers worked at the knots in his neck and shoulders. "Don't worry about me. You should go to bed. You need a good sleep tonight."

Her movements stilled suddenly and a loud gasp escaped her lips. Booth instantly tensed and opened his eyes to look at her. "What? What's wrong?" Her eyes began to shimmer and her hand shot out to grab his. "Bones, what's going on?" He was entering full panic mode now.

She scooted closer to him on the couch and pulled his hand to her, placing it softly on her belly. "The baby moved Booth. She kicked me." The smile on her face was priceless and one he never wanted to forget. He relaxed and focused on the warm heat of her abdomen. He couldn't feel anything. They sat quietly for a few moments, waiting for more. "Come on baby," Brennan whispered softly, rubbing tiny circles over the spot.

Booth sighed and drew his hand away. "It's okay Bones, it'll happen again. I'll just feel it next time."

"I want you to feel it now," she sighed. "It's incredible."

"I know it is," he reassured her. "Next time okay."

She looked defeated as he slowly peeled himself from the surface of the couch. Reaching a hand out to her he offered a sleepy smile. "Let's get you two to bed."

She poked at her belly one last time before resigning her hand to his. Booth led her slowly to her bedroom, pulling back the covers and adjusting her pillows wordlessly. She released his hand and fit herself into the nest of pillows she now required to support her body in sleep. "Goodnight Bones," Booth whispered, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Unthinking, he slid down her body and placed both hands over her belly, depositing a gentle kiss on her t-shirt. "Goodnight baby girl." And then he felt it. Tiny pops under Brennan's skin. "Wow," he looked at the smile on Brennan's face and placed his cheek against her belly. "That is incredible. She's really in there."

"It's your voice," Brennan said incredulously. "She only kicks when you're talking."

"That's because she knows her daddy is here," Booth responded, freezing suddenly as he realized his slip. They hadn't discussed this and three o'clock in the morning was not the time. "It really is amazing Bones," he changed the subject. "Thank you."

A confused smile passed over Brennan's face. "For what Booth? You must've felt this before." The smile slid from her face as she watched his smile fade. "You never felt Parker move?"

Booth shook his head sadly. "Rebecca didn't want to have anything to do with me then. She was angry that I had proposed, and she wanted to prove to herself that she could do it all alone. I missed out on a lot with Parker." Brennan didn't respond, she honestly didn't know what to say. After a brief silence Booth pulled himself to his feet and drew the covers up around her. "You should get some sleep Bones. You've got an appointment in the morning."

"Booth," she nearly shouted, as he made his move to exit her bedroom. When he turned to look at her she was struck by the sadness in his eyes. She wanted to fix it. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Bones," he began to protest.

"Please Booth," she whispered, disliking the faint tone of begging her voice held. "I want you to be a part of this. I want to share this with you." He didn't know what to say. Never had she so openly bared herself to him before. "Please," she whispered again, reaching for his hand. Wordlessly he crossed the room to the other side of the bed, pulling back the covers and sliding in beside her. She slid over until her back was flush with his chest and pulled his arm across her body, wrapping her own around it in a gentle embrace. Booth could feel the gentle rhythms of the baby inside her, and he caressed her belly gently, his own eyes sliding closed behind her. Brennan slid her hand to cover his and sighed softly. "That's right baby," she spoke quietly. "Daddy's here."

Booth was overwhelmed with emotions he had never felt before. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of his partner's head and whispered in her ear. "Thanks Bones."

The silent smile that graced her lips and the soft caress of her fingers against his knuckles was the last thing he remembered before sleep finally overtook him.

____________________________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

We're getting close to the end. At least I think we are, we'll see what happens. Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm really glad you guys like this story. I really enjoyed writing it. Hopefully I can find more time this week to write some more, I haven't had a whole lot of time or motivation to write anything lately, but as you can probably tell, I find writing cathartic.

Enjoy and more to come soon!!!!

Booth awoke in the morning to the sounds of running water and the comforting aroma of coffee and bacon. He sat up quickly, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings before running a hand through his tousled hair and slipping out of bed. Trudging slowly into the kitchen he came face to face with a fresh faced, and as always, completely put together Temperance Brennan.

"Good morning," she smiled shyly, admiring his rugged appearance briefly before turning her attention back to the griddle before her, where she removed a completed batch of pancakes. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great," Booth smiled back, his voice husky with sleep. "How about you?"

"I slept well," she responded, focusing on the task in front of her. "Better than I have in a while. It's becoming fairly difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep in."

"Glad I could help," Booth winked at her, moving to sit at the stool on the other side of the island at which she cooked. "You didn't have to make me breakfast."

"I know," she scoffed at him. "And what makes you think I'm making this for you? I do have to eat too."

"Please," Booth teased. "When is the last time you ate something other than three cups of coffee for breakfast?"

"I have reduced my coffee intake to one cup a day, I'll have you know," she poked back. "And I have breakfast every morning. Just because it isn't dripping with grease and loaded with fat doesn't mean it isn't breakfast."

"So it is for me," he exclaimed triumphantly.

Brennan couldn't help the smile that took over her face as she rolled her eyes. "You are impossible."

Booth waggled his eyebrows at her. "Just part of my devastating charm I guess. Women falling all over themselves to cater to me."

"Shut up and eat your breakfast," Brennan poked him across the island.

"You really didn't have to do this Bones," his tone became serious once again. "I appreciate it, but it isn't necessary."

"I know it's not Booth," she retorted. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. You're always taking care of me and I guess I wanted to return the favour."

"Thanks Bones," he smiled genuinely. "You take pretty good care of me too you know."

"Well somebody has to do it," she exaggerated playfully. "I can't imagine what would happen to you otherwise."

Booth grinned and took a heaping bite of the pancakes. "Have I told you you're an amazing cook?" he asked through the food in his mouth. "These are incredible."

"They're just pancakes."

"No they're delicious pancakes."

Brennan shook her head in amusement and turned to pour him a cup of coffee. "We've got just over an hour before the doctor's appointment. If you don't mind dropping me off at the Jeffersonian afterwards I can pick up my car. Maybe I'll have an opportunity to work on a few more limbo cases."

"Bones," Booth groaned. "It's Saturday. No-one wants to go to work on a Saturday. It's unnatural. Besides, you work too hard. Take a break once in a while."

"I take breaks," Brennan frowned, picking up her own mug and taking a sip. "I left early last night didn't I?"

"Six thirty isn't early Bones," he responded, standing up and bringing his plate around the counter to the sink. "Besides, you never would have left if I hadn't dragged you out and made you eat. You need me around." He winked at her and rinsed his plate.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me Booth," she sighed, somewhat exasperated. Watching him move around her kitchen as though it was his own she felt comforted. "I don't need you." She saw him freeze beside her and realized how he might have misconstrued her meaning. "Anthropologically speaking, no species depends on anything other than each individual member. If a male dies, the female doesn't run weeping in the other direction, she survives on her own, adapting. The human race is no different."

Booth sighed and shifted slightly to face her, waiting for her tirade to continue. "I don't need you in my life Booth," she repeated, "But I can't imagine my life without you."

He turned to face her, watching as she shyly dropped her face to the floor. "What are we doing here Bones?" he asked her gently, reaching out for her hand. "I need you to tell me what you want now. I can't imagine my life without you either, and I think that means something. I think it means something amazing."

"It is Booth," she said softly, her voice full of emotion. "I've been alone for so long, I don't know what it feels like to have that."

"But you do Bones," he slid a finger under her chin and drew her face up to meet his eyes. "You may live alone, and you may sleep alone but you are not alone. You are never alone, and I think maybe it's time we stopped dancing around it and face up to it." A tear slid down her cheek and he continued. "It's not just you either. It's both of us. We're either too stupid or too scared to admit that something is happening, something has been happening between us. I'm tired of pretending it doesn't exist Bones. Because at the end of the day the only thing I want to be doing is anything that involves you."

"Booth," his name escaped her lips as a gentle sigh, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"I am in love with you Temperance Brennan, and I am sick to death of pretending that I'm not. You can lie to me and tell me that you don't feel the same way, but I know you better than you do and I think you know that too." She nodded silently, closing her eyes against the onslaught of his words. "I want to do this every day. I want to wake up beside you, I want to do the dishes with you, I want to help you fold laundry, I want to wake up in the middle of the night with our baby, but mostly I want you. I want you so much it hurts."

She couldn't respond. She had no words that could convey the depth of emotion he had just shown. Instead she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him with a passion she had never felt before. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks but she couldn't bring herself to end the kiss. Booth drew his hands to her face and kissed her deeply before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. "Tell me what you want Bones. Tell me you love me."

"I do Booth," the words spilled from her mouth, a ragged sob as she wrapped her arms around his neck, falling into his arms. "I do love you."

He smiled faintly and held her body close. "What do you want Bones?"

"I want everything," she whispered.

"I want to spend the rest of my life trying to give you everything Bones. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," she whispered, a brilliant smile shining through her tears. Booth squeezed her tighter, kissing her head softly.

"God I love you," he spoke, his voice filled with emotion. "It feels so incredible just to be able to say that to you."

Brennan nodded into his shirt. "I love you too," the words sounded foreign on her lips, but somehow incredibly familiar. They held each other in silence for a while before Brennan spoke again. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I could think of something," Booth pulled away, winking at her.

She slapped his chest playfully. "Doctor, remember? She's doing us a favor now, we can't be late. And besides," she began, smiling. "You stink."

His jaw dropped as he grinned, holding a hand over his heart. "Ouch Bones. You really know how to make the moment perfect don't you?"

She grinned seductively and turned to rinse the dirty dishes in the sink. "If you go have a shower like a good boy, I promise I'll make it worth your while this afternoon."

He felt an erotic shudder surge through his body and he closed his eyes at the sultry smoothness of her voice. It was definitely going to be a cold shower this morning. "You better remember that Bones," his voice was thick with desire. "Because I am definitely going to be taking you up on that offer when we get back."

"Then you better get moving," she pushed him toward the bathroom and feeling a comfortable boldness, she swatted his behind. He knew he was grinning like a fool, but he no longer cared. He showered quickly, emerging from the bathroom to find that Brennan had retrieved the duffel bag he kept in his SUV. His smile never wavered as he dressed in jeans and a dark t-shirt and he returned to the kitchen where she quietly washed dishes. He could feel her smile from across the room. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Time to go?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she murmered, lifting her hand to caress his face. "Much better."

Wordlessly he handed her a towel and walked her to the front door. He picked up their jackets and guided her out the door, pausing outside as she locked the apartment and turned to face him. Her hand slid into his, as though she had done it every day, and they walked to the parking garage together. The ride was silent, though their actions spoke volumes. Their connection never broke, their smiles never faded. Once he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers, once she ran her fingers through the hair on his neck.

When they arrived at the doctors, he didn't try to open her door, instead he waited beside it, for her to emerge on her own. She smiled gratefully and felt his hand slide into the familiar place on her lower back. The office was quiet and empty, Dr. Collins perusing a file on the other side of the reception desk. The happiness the partners exuded was contagious and the doctor found herself smiling with them. "How are you today?"

"I feel wonderful," Brennan exclaimed. "I think the worst is finally over."

"Excellent," Dr. Collins said, gesturing towards the open door of the nearest exam room. "This is just a routine check so you two should be in and out in no time."

"Perfect," Booth said, keeping his eyes on Brennan, loving the flush that swept across her cheeks at his words. Dr. Collins attempted to act oblivious to the passionate interaction between the partners. She guided Brennan back on the table and pulled the rolling cart closer to the bed. "We're just going to take a quick peek at the little one now." She never really expected a reply. Placing the wand on Brennan's exposed abdomen an image came into focus on the screen. "And there we have it," she exclaimed. "You certainly have a feisty one here Temperance."

Booth's focus shifted to the screen. "Oh my God," he whispered breathlessly, leaning closer for a better look. Brennan smiled lovingly at the fuzzy image of the wriggling child on the screen, and the effect it was having on her partner. "Look at that. That's incredible."

"Here's the profile, and let me say this one definitely has daddy's bone structure."

Booth leaned even closer, his grin spreading wider across his face. "She looks like me?" he asked incredulously.

"Here's the spine, the hands and feet," she gestured to the various body parts on the scan, "and the heartbeat. This baby looks great."

"Can you tell the sex?" Brennan asked, squeezing Booth's hand.

The doctor grinned and turned back to the image. "Daddy's right on this one, you've got yourself a little girl." Booth felt his heart expand in his chest. He had a daughter. He had a daughter with Bones. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before resuming his focus on the image of their baby girl. "I've got a tape running for you and I'll print you off some copies so you can show off this gorgeous one."

Brennan had no words. All she could do was stare. She had spent her whole life believing love didn't exist, that love couldn't be quantified. But lying on the exam table, she was witnessing love. She had never seen that look before, but she knew what it was. Booth's eyes were shining with it as he gazed at the image of the tiny child on the screen. It poured from him in waves, his love for her and their baby girl. At that moment she didn't care about anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

Booth sighed and ran a hand through his hair absently. It had been a hell of a long week. For some reason or another, the murderers of Washington DC had taken a hiatus, and though he had to admit it was nice not to have to chase down psychopaths, it also meant he didn't see as much of Bones as he wanted to. Not that he hadn't been seeing plenty of her outside of work. He attempted to stifle the grin as he thought of the steamy shower they had shared the night before, or the multiple other encounters they had shared over the past few weeks. He turned his attention back to Agent Perotta as she smiled flirtatiously, going over the case file she had requested his opinion on. It took less than five seconds for his mind to wander back to Bones and their work together. He missed working with her, it was incredible to be able to share life outside of work with her, but he missed solving puzzles with her, sharing their talents with one another to come to an almost always favourable end. It was exciting, and right at the moment, he cast another glance at Agent Perotta, he was downright bored.

"I was just about to head down to the diner for some lunch," the female agent hinted suggestively, closing her case file and rising to her feet from the corner of Booth's desk where she had perched herself. "Would you care to join me?" And suddenly, as if his thoughts had been projecting across the city, she was there in his doorway. His Bones, looking confident and unaware of the whispering going on among the agents in the bullpen behind her. She looked beautiful as always, her wool dress pulled taut against the growing swell of her belly and her auburn hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She was radiant and he couldn't help the smile that plastered itself onto his face. He pushed himself to his feet and practically ran to the door to greet her, completely unaware of the expression of shock that crossed Perotta's face at his unconscious rejection of her invitation.

"Hi," he said softly, as he approached his partner.

"Hi back," she smiled, glancing quickly at the agent still standing silently in Booth's office. "I can come back later if you're busy."

"Don't you dare," Booth lowered his voice, leaning in close. "I am in serious need of rescuing here."

"Well in that case, consider yourself rescued," Brennan smiled playfully, whispering back. Straightening up, she resumed her normal speaking voice. "I was hungry and I thought perhaps I would make sure you had eaten at a decent hour for once."

"It's a good thing you showed up too Bones," Booth grinned at her. "I didn't even know it was lunch time. I would have starved to death at my desk."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "It's completely impossible to starve to death after missing one meal, Booth. Although at the rate you eat, I'd invest research into it."

God had he missed her. He laughed out loud and moved to his desk to retrieve his jacket from the back of the chair. "If you'll excuse us Agent Perotta, you can just hand the file over to Charlie and he'll make the notes I need." The blonde agent closed her mouth and nodded silently as she watched Booth's hand slide to the small of Brennan's back and the two walk out of the office together.

"Thanks for this Bones," he slung his arm around her shoulders, completely indifferent to the looks he was earning from his colleagues.

"For what Booth?" she asked, smiling at the contact. "For taking you to lunch, for rescuing you from certain death with Agent Perotta, or for allowing you to manhandle me in front of your co-workers?"

"Manhandle Bones?" he squeezed his arm tighter. "This is just a friendly guy hug among partners."

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes. "I'm on to you, you know. I figured out a long time ago that your guy hug explanation was completely inaccurate."

"And how do you know that?" he played along, loosening his arm so he could look at her.

"There is absolutely nothing you do with me, or to me…" she whispered seductively into his ear, "that is even remotely platonic. Including your so called guy hugs." She pulled away and congratulated herself silently at the shudder she felt pass through his body. "Although if you are doing any of this with your co-workers, you should probably tell me about it now."

"Funny Bones," he chuckled sarcastically. "But this time I will concede to your superior wisdom."

"Meaning what?" she stopped at the elevators and turned to look at him, still grinning.

"Meaning that very little of what I have ever done to you has been even remotely platonic. In fact…" he leaned in to whisper to her once more, "I think we should forget lunch and go do some more of that very non platonic stuff."

She moved her lips to his ear and spoke in a low sultry tone, "and how do you know that wasn't my intention all along?"

Booth stood quickly and pounded on the elevator buttons furiously. "How long does it take this damn elevator to go up four floors?"

"Booth," Brennan's voice came out breathlessly into their passionate kiss, as they held each other in the aftermath of their most recent sexual encounter. "Booth we have to get back to work."

"Mmm-mmm," Booth resumed his assault on her lips. "I have better things to do right now."

"Booth, I'm serious," she mentally berated herself for not sounding serious at all, instead allowing the kiss to continue. "I'm hungry you know?"

"I'm hungry too," he growled seductively, nipping gently at the soft skin on her neck.

"Your sexual appetite astounds me," she pulled away incredulously, leaving him pouting underneath her. "It's quite impressive for a man your age to be aroused so quickly after intercourse, and normally I would have absolutely no problem accommodating you," she adjusted her dress around her hips as she moved off his lap into the seat beside him. "However, it is exceptionally uncomfortable to have sex repeatedly in the backseat of a car with this," she gestured to her belly, "and the fact that it's been hours since I had any kind of food."

"Okay Bones," Booth sighed, attempting to adjust his clothing in the cramped backseat of his SUV. "What would you like for lunch?" He put the finishing touches on his rumpled appearance and took his normal place in the driver's seat. He watched through the window as she pulled her dress down and removed her torn panties in the vacant parking lot before joining him in the front.

"Soup would be nice," she shifted in the seat to look at him as he started the car and pulled out onto the street. "It's getting cold." Booth nodded silently, reaching forward to adjust the heat in the cab of the car. "I think we should talk about us," she spoke softly, almost unsure. That tone was almost never good.

"What about us?" Booth asked hesitantly, steering the car through the traffic always present in the city at noon.

"I think we should talk to Cullen." Now she sounded completely unsure.

Booth was floored. He never would have expected that Temperance Brennan, queen of all logic and rationality would be the one to want to expose their relationship to the entire FBI. "Okay," he tried to sound nonchalant. "I'll talk to him when I get back to the office." Inside he was cheering silently, as though his team had scored the winning touchdown.

"Don't you want to discuss it?" she asked him, growing suspicious. "This could have a huge impact on our partnership, on our careers."

"I don't care Bones," he replied matter of factly. "All I can do is go in there armed with our success rate and all the reasons he should look the other way. He may seem like an ogre to most people, but he's a reasonable man, and there's no way he'd consider ending a partnership that has one of the highest solve rates in the bureau. That's just bad politics."

"I don't know Booth?" he loved the way she chewed her bottom lip when she was nervous. "What if he terminates our partnership?"

"Listen to me Bones," he pulled the car into the parking lot of the FBI building and turned to face her. "He's not going to separate us, okay. I promise you that."

"You can't promise that Booth. You have no control over the situation."

"I know him Bones, okay. I can promise you that he will consider the welfare of the bureau, and you and I," he reached out to hold her hand. "But I can also promise you that Deputy Director Cullen would just about give you the world."

Brennan's face wrinkled in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Because of Amy, Bones," he told her softly, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. "You helped that family in a way no one else could. You gave Amy justice, and you helped give her death meaning. He will always be grateful to you for that."

"Well normally gratitude is useless to me," she sighed and turned her attention back to the windshield. "But I suppose this time it will work in our favour."

Booth chuckled once again. He so loved how her mind worked constantly. "Yeah Bones, and you better believe I'm going to use everything I can in there."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

He shook his head casually. "I can handle this one Bones."

"Alright," she sounded unsure again. "But you promise me that you'll call me as soon as you get out."

"I promise Bones." He placed his hand gently on her belly, still amazed at the tiny movements their daughter produced. "No matter what happens in there, this is worth it. We are worth it."

"I know Booth," she placed her hand atop his and leaned across the seat to kiss him gently.

He smiled brightly at her, still amazed at how affectionate and passionate the woman beside him had turned out to be. "Now we really should get you some soup so we can get back to work."

"Good," she groaned beside him. "I'm starving."

"You know Bones, it's impossible for you to starve after only a few hours without food."

Her response was silent and swift, and he laughed out loud as her panties hit his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the delay! I forgot how awful morning sickness feels and I just haven't had it in me to do anything. Hopefully I'll get things back on track and we'll be finished up soon.

Thanks for reading!!!!

_______________________________________________________________-

He hadn't called. It had been hours since their lunch date, and their decision to reveal their relationship to the Deputy Director of the FBI. Booth had seemed confident, but as Brennan glanced at the clock for what was in all likelihood the hundredth time that afternoon, she felt less sure. She had weighed the pros and cons of this revelation, and how it would affect her career, her partnership with Booth, and though in the end the cons far outweighed the pros, she had come to no other conclusion than outing their relationship. It made no sense to her, and she frowned at the recollection. Booth would be proud if she told him, he would tell her she was using her heart, listening to her gut, so to speak, but to Brennan it was just insanely illogical.

And yet, here she was, checking the clock for the hundred and second time because she had defied logic. Angela stuck her head in the open door of the office and smiled brightly at her friend. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep doing that."

Brennan forced a smile and leaned back in her chair. "I'll see you tomorrow Ange."

"Go home Sweetie. He probably just got tied up. I'm sure everything is fine." She smiled again.

"I'm just going to finish up this paperwork and I'll go home. Booth drove this morning." She sighed and sat up as Angela waved goodbye over her shoulder. Casting one final glance at the clock, she took a deep breath and turned her attention to the reports on her desk. Nothing exciting, she mused internally, but she took pride in the fact that her team had managed to identify five sets of remains from Limbo. A sudden movement from the doorway caught her attention and she drew her gaze upwards.

Booth stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, his jacket draped haphazardly over his shoulder. She tried to stifle the smile as she felt the familiar fluttering through her body he almost always caused when he wasn't trying to look devilishly handsome. She couldn't gauge his mood, his face was blank, and she knew instantly he was toying with her. He was terrible at hiding his emotions, even for a woman who wasn't skilled in the department. He grinned like a boy when he was happy or excited, and despite all his efforts, his frustration and anger always radiated from him in waves. This Booth, standing in front of her now, smiled softly, but Brennan couldn't detect any radiant mood in him at all. He was going to make her drag it from him, which could only mean that his meeting with Cullen had gone well. Deciding to beat him at his own game she smiled softly back at him before straightening the reports on her desk and preparing herself to finish for the night.

"It's about time you got here. All I want to do is go home and have a long bubble bath." She reached behind her for her coat and turned off the glowing desk lamp. Still smiling, she moved to where he stood and placed a small kiss on his cheek before slipping past him through the door, leaving him to watch her walk away, a look of confusion on his face. "Are you coming?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to catch his reaction. Booth recovered quickly from his surprise and jogged slowly over to where she walked.

"Aren't you going to ask me how the meeting with Cullen went?" he draped his arm across her shoulder. "You're not even a little interested."

"You win some you lose some," she shrugged, fighting intensely to remain stoic. Booth stopped cold and frowned as she continued to walk away.

"You win some you lose…what does that even mean?"

Brennan grinned to herself as Booth once again jogged to catch up with her. "Cullen's decision is irrelevant, Booth," she feigned exasperation. "If he accepts our relationship, we win. If he does not, we simply end our relationship." She shrugged as if to finalize her point. Booth once again stopped, frowning.

"Okay, hold on a second here," she relented and turned to face him, her face remaining blank. "So you're saying you don't care what Cullen said. You have no intention of ending our partnership, despite what that means for us."

"That's correct. My career is the most important part of my life, I thought you understood that."

Booth's frown deepened and he ran a hand absently through his hair as he processed her words. She couldn't restrain the smile any longer, and it spread across her face instantly. He looked confused again for a moment, and his confusion lingered despite the curious smile that graced his mouth. "You're messing with me?"

"If by messing you mean seeking entertainment at your expense, then yes, I am messing with you." She grinned then, and walked towards him for the first time that afternoon. "You're very transparent you know." Brennan wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him gently. "I knew as soon as you walked into my office that Cullen was in agreement, despite your attempts to make me believe otherwise. I simply thought I would beat you at your own game."

"You're getting sneaky, you know that," he grinned and draped his arms around her shoulder once again, as they exited the building. "I'm going to have to start watching you."

She laughed softly and kissed his cheek once again. "Seriously though, everything went well?"

Booth sighed and guided her to passenger side of his SUV, opening her door for her. "It went pretty well, better than I had expected actually."

It was Brennan's turn for surprise. "But I thought you said…" Booth brought a finger to her mouth, ending her protest abrubtly.

"Relax Bones. It went fine, okay." He slid himself into the vehicle and turned to watch her adjust her seatbelt around her abdomen. "Cullen was mildly concerned that our relationship would affect our partnership but I told him that was ridiculous." Brennan frowned confused. "He already knows I will do absolutely anything to keep you safe, just like I did before there was anything between us. I told him you would do the same for me. Our behaviour towards one another and the things that we do for one another aren't going to change just because we have. I made him understand that."

"So he's agreed to keep our partnership intact?"

"For now," Booth sighed again, guiding the SUV into traffic. "He swore to me that if he so much as suspected our relationship was affecting our work, he'd end it faster than we could react."

"That's just ridiculous," Brennan scoffed. "We are both professionals. We've been compartmentalizing for months now, he never would have known if we hadn't told him."

"Relax Bones," Booth smiled and reached for her hand. "You and I both know that, and I'm pretty sure Cullen knows it too. Besides I've been in love with you for years and our partnership has managed just fine."

Brennan smiled contentedly as the warmth of his words spread through her body. He loved her. It still amazed her to hear that, no matter how often he said those words to her. She squeezed his hand gently and slid her eyes closed as the smooth movements of the vehicle relaxed her aching muscles.

"Hungry?" he asked softly, reaching over to run a finger across her silky cheek.

"Famished," she replied sleepily.

She felt the car slide to a stop and opened her eyes. Booth entered the code to the security gates of the parking garage under her building without a second thought and that simple act alone made her smile. He guided the SUV into her second parking space and winked at her before sliding out the driver's door. How did he make her feel so wonderful just be being with her? She shrugged off the philosophical mood and slid herself out her door, wincing slightly at the aching in her lower back.

"Let's order some dinner and I'll run you a bubble bath. You can soak for a while before we eat and then we'll crash early. Does that sound good?"

She nodded wordlessly and let him guide her up the stairs. He could sense the change in her mood, her sudden thoughtfulness, but he let it go for the time being. He knew she would come to him when she was ready. He unlocked the door to her apartment and guided her in, taking her jacket wordlessly and hanging it up in the front closet. "Thai okay?"

"That's fine," she responded, pulling the elastic band from her hair. She watched as he disappeared in her bedroom, and she heard the water in the bathroom begin to run. Smiling to herself she checked her messages. Booth emerged as she deleted the final message, wearing sweats and a well worn FBI t-shirt. She loved how comfortable he was in her home, she couldn't quite explain it, but it made her happy that he felt he belonged there as much as she did.

"Come on, no more work," he reached for her hand and pulled her gently towards the bathroom. "I'll go order dinner." He turned to leave, pulling the door shut behind him but suddenly she called out to him and he turned back to face her. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't help but notice the fleeting expression of nervousness that passed across her face, but he waited for her to go on. "I've been thinking…"

"Shocker," Booth smiled, trying to ease her nerves.

She ignored him and continued. "I think you should move in with me."

For the third time in twenty-four hours Booth was floored. "Seriously?"

"Of course I'm serious," she frowned, crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that Bones," Booth said crossing over to where she stood. "You just surprised me that's all." She relaxed visibly, a combination of his words and his touch. "Why do you think I should move in with you?"

"Well, it would make more sense, with the baby coming soon and the fact that our relationship is now in the open. You spend every night here anyways, it would just be more convenient to have your clothing and other possessions where you can always have them."

"So this is a decision based purely on convenience?" he prodded her.

"What? No…" she paused briefly, looking shyly towards the ground. "I like having you here all the time. It feels…" she searched for the words to convey her feelings to him. "It feels like a real home for the first time. Now with the baby, I just want to be able to share that with you all the time. Maybe I'm just being selfish, but Angela said that life is Ephemeral, and I'm starting to understand that." Booth was momentarily confused, but he decided against asking for clarification, not wanting to stall her confession. "I feel like we're developing something wonderful here, like we could be a real…" she stalled again, finding the courage to speak the words she hadn't in many years. "…like we could be a family. And I find myself wanting that very much, for me and for our daughter."

"That's not selfish at all Bones," he smiled lovingly. "There is nothing I want more than to be a family with you and our baby, but there's a lot more to consider than just us."

She shook her head without a thought and pulled Booth from the bathroom and towards the guest room. "This will be the nursery," she gestured towards the larger of the rooms. I believe babies tend to acquire more large items and it made sense to put her here. She continued to pull him along the hall towards her office. "I thought this could be Parker's room. It's about the same size as his room in your apartment and the amenities in this building are excellent for a young boy. I've never used them before but there is a pool, and an arcade, and the security is excellent. I think we could make this his home too."

Booth was amazed. "You've really thought this through?"

"I think everything through Booth," she sighed exasperated. "How long have we known each other?"

"Yes," were the only words he could find.

"Yes?" she repeated, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Yes what?"

"Yes we'll move in with you. I mean, I'm going to run it by Parker but we both know he won't have any problems with it. He loves you."

Brennan couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "Really?"

"Really," he closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you," she whispered back.

"We are you know, a family. We're just pulling it all together now."

She nodded silently, tucking her face into his neck. The stood together for a moment before Brennan's sharp gasp broke the silence.

"What?" Booth asked, shocked. "What's wrong?" Wordlessly she guided his hand toward her belly and held it to her body with her own. A strong thump suddenly assaulted his hand and his eyes grew wide as he felt his daughter move for the first time. "Wow," he whispered, in awe. "She's really in there."

"It's incredible," Brennan whispered back, tears shimmering unshed in her eyes. Booth couldn't resist her at that moment and he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own, his hand never leaving her belly.

"Thank you," he whispered, finally pulling back. "Just, thank you."

She recaptured his mouth with hers, he always said actions spoke louder than words.


	14. Chapter 14

I apologize profusely for the delay in posting this story. Between moving, helping my daughter adjust to school, and attempting to get through a high risk pregnancy, I have been very short on time and energy. I am going to try very hard to get new chapters posted soon.

Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Temperance Brennan sighed tiredly and lifted her feet gingerly onto the coffee table in front of her. She winced quickly and rolled her neck, closing her eyes and allowing her head to drop back against the soft leather.

"God I hate moving," Seeley Booth groaned, flopping sloppily on the sofa beside her. She lifted her head and gave him a fleeting glare of annoyance before the exhaustion overtook her once more. Sliding her hands tenderly across her belly she returned her head to it's resting place on teh sofa back. "There's so much damn work to do."

A mumbled grunt of affirmation was all she was able to muster, and Booth grinned to himself as he reached across the sofa to pull her feet into his lap. "Poor Bones."

She opened her eyes and smiled softly as he began to massage her aching feet. "That feels wonderful."

"I am to please," Booth winked, sliding his strong hands around her ankles.

"Is it finished?" Brennan sighed, reaching behind her to release her hair from the ponytail holding it tightly in place. "Please tell me we're finished."

"Mostly," his ministrations slid further up her leg to the tight muscles in her calves. "Parker's room needs some work, but it's nothing that needs to be done right away. I'll deal with it at some point this week."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help," she sighed again, rubbing gentle circles across her belly. "I dislike being so..." she paused, searching her mind for the most fitting word. "Nevermind. Apparently the fatigue is affecting my cognitive abilities."

"Incapactitated?" he offered her with a slight grin.

"Something like that. What time is it anyway?"

"Nine or so," Booth answered, a deep yawn cutting into his response. "I'm ready for bed though."

"Mmm" she mumbled sleepily, opening one eye lazily as she felt him shift on the sofa beside her. "Where are you going?" She gasped slightly as she felt his strong arms slide under her legs and around her back, lifting her gently from her resting place. "Booth, what are you doing?"

He slid her effortlessly into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before moving slowly across the living room. "We're going to bed."

"Put me down, Booth," she protested. "I'm perfectly capable of walking there on my own."

"I'm a traditionalist Bones," he smirked, flicking the light switch off with his elbow as he maneuvred through the hallway. "Humor me."

"Humor you in what exactly?" she asked, perturbed.

"I'm carrying you across the threshold," his grin widened at her look of irritation. "Or the closest I can get to the threshold anyway."

"There are multiple problems with your so called carrying me across the threshold," she began. "Firstly, the tradition of carrying a woman across the threshold applied to newlyweds, in an effort to protect the virtue of a new bride. I am neither a newlywed, nor a virgin whose chastity is in need of defending. Secondly, I have already lived in this apartment for many years on my own. If anyone should be carried across the threshold it's you."

Booth chuckled aloud as he deposited her on the bed and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "No heavy lifting remember. Otherwise I'd totally let you carry me across the threshold."

Brennan looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You are beyond help, you know that."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

The annoyance faded instantly and she slid her hand into his. "I do you know."

Booth leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I know Bones." She smiled and watched as he flopped down on the bed beside her. "This bed is fantastic."

"I'm glad you approve," it was her turn to smirk. "You've already been sleeping on it for months, it hasn't changed simply because you and I have decided to co-habitate."

He grinned at her and rolled onto his side, raising himself up on his elbow. "That's where you're wrong Bones."

"How exactly am I wrong?" her brow furrowed in mild confusion. "It's the same bed it was last night."

"Yeah, but last night it was just your bed. Tonight it's ours." She couldn't help but smile at the brightness of his grin.

"You're right," Brennan conceded. "It is a much better bed now."

"I can't wait to make it even better," Booth yawned, dropping down onto his back.

"How exactly do we improve on the quality of the bed now?" she played along, sliding across the bed and curling up into his side. "New sheets perhaps?"

He lifted his head and waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "We're going to christen the bed Bones."

"Christen the bed? " she looked amused. "I'm assuming that is a euphamism for engaging in sexual intercourse?"

Booth groaned and dropped back once again. "Way to take the romance out of it there Bones."

"I wasn't aware there was any romance involved in christening furniture," she smiled, always enjoying their playful banter. "You'll have to outline the process for me. I'm afraid I've never officially Christened a physical object before."

"You're a genius Bones, you'll pick it up quickly."

"I'm sure you're correct," she ran her fingers across his chest, basking in the warmth emanating from his body.

"Unfortunately for the bed, the christening is going to have to be postponed for a little while," Booth yawned once again. "A proper christening deserves an excellent performance, and I don't think either one of us is going to deserve any awards tonight." He waited for her response, fully expecting her to rise to his bait and defend her sexual prowess, but none came. Lifting his head slightly he looked down at the unusually peaceful woman beside him. Temperance Brennan had fallen asleep in his arms. He reached beside him to turn off the lamp before pulling the covers around their bodies. "Goodnight Bones," he whispered, kissing her forehead lovingly before resting his head back and following her into sleep.


End file.
